littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Kurowaki
is the one of the main characters in the Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger. He is also part of the Committee at the festival. His specialty is crafting, but later cooking became his major. Chris's alter ego is , he is known as the Soldier of Power and Courage and serves as the muse of his own brand, Octagon Onyx. His catchphrase of the series is and "Yo, come on!" Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name': Chris Kurowaki *'Japanese': 黒脇 栗栖 *'Birthday': January 7th *'Zodiac': Capricorn *'Birthplace': Meiougatama *'Height': 1.89 m *'Weight': 85 kg *'Blood Type': O- *'Species': Human *'Personal Quote': Hey, what's up? -- Yo, come on! *'Favorite...' **'Hobbies': Cooking, crafting and playing on disc jockey **'Food': Spare ribs and Yakisoba **'Dessert': Carrot Cake **'Color': Black **'Sport': Basketball **'Animal': Horse *'Fears': Lightning *'Dreams': To become a woodworker, but later become a cook *'Powers and Jobs...' **'Planet': Pluto **'Elemental': Time **'Modern Constellations': Horologium **'Aura': Clockwork gears, hourglass and cinnamon-flavored mist **'Brand': Octagon Onyx **'Type': Rock **'Club': Handicraft club / Home economic club **'Kirakiratter': @Kuri_SanGarnet Appearance He appears as a tall young man with black cornrows hair, ebony eyes, and darken skin. He is noted to have three piercings on his left ear.. His casual clothes are black hoode, underneath gray t-shirt, brown pants and black sneakers. In school, he wears a typical male uniform with a black necktie and olive blazer, indicating that he's from the One Yellow Star class. Personality Chris is an optimistic artisan who makes everyone around happy. He is the first year student with a friendly, cheerful and courageous personality, he's the popular with all students and can't leave them alone. Despite his small size item, his handicraft skills allow him to make giant sculptures with a huge chainsaw and chisel in his incredible immensity body. He may look huge, but he is a friendly person who can't leave those in need alone. It is shown that his caring side came out because of him always looking after his younger siblings. Etymology - 黒 (kuro) means "black", and 脇 (waki) means "side". So, the surname Kurowaki is mean "black side". - 栗 (kuri) meaning "chestnut", and 栖 (su) means "nest" or "hive". Orignally, Chris is a short form of CHRISTOPHER, CHRISTIAN, CHRISTINE, and other names that begin with Chris. From the Late Greek name Χριστοφορος (Christophoros) meaning "bearing CHRIST", derived from Χριστος (Christos) combined with φερω (phero) "to bear, to carry".https://www.behindthename.com/name/chris. Ryusei Black "Soldier of Power and Courage, RyuseiBlack! Strong is a showtime!" 力と勇気の戦士、リューセイブラック！強いショータイムだ！ Chikara to yūki no senshi, Ryūsei Burakku! Tsuyoi shōtaimu da! is the Gladiator alter ego of Chris and one of the three B-Class warriors in the RyuseiRanger, the Soldier of Power and Courage. In order to transform, he needs the RyuseiChanger and his Octagon Onyx's transformation Saint Card. Transformation Sequence Weapons * is Ryusei Black's main sidearm. ** is Ryusei Black's main weapon form of RyuseiBlast. Mecha Attacks |-|Individual Attacks= * - Using the Space Time Coord, Ryusei Black is able to perform this attack. * - Using the Time Hammer Coord, Ryusei Black is able to perform this attack. * - Using the Time Hammer Coord and Black Coral Artisan Coord, Ryusei Black is able to perform this attack. * - Using the Sigma Premium Coord, Ryusei Black is able to perform this attack. |-|Sub-attacks= * - One of Ryusei Black's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Black's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Black's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Black's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Black's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Black's sub attacks. A stronger version of Clockwork Big Swing. * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Six Stars Attacks * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Light Star Attacks * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Six-Armed Stars Fists |-|Group Finishers= * - An attack Ryusei Black performs alongside the other RyuseiRangers. To perform it, he needs the Time Hammer for combination. * - An attack Black performs alongside the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their power up form "Sigma Mode". * - An upgraded attack Black performs alongside the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser, the Galaxy Enneagram Card and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their second power up form "Enneagram Form". Songs Chris's voice actor, Junpei Ozawa has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. Many of them include duets with Masatomo Nakazawa, RAIKI, Shouta Aoi, Yuuki Ono, and Ryouta Takeuchi, who voices Daisuke Akashiro, Izumi Aoshima, Nagisa Izayoi, Hikari Harukawa, and Jun Akisato under the characters' unit name Meteorstars. *'Bon Appetit Smile' Duets *'We are...RyuseiRanger No.1!!' (OP) *'METEOR ~Kiss the cosmo, please!~' (ED1) *'Milky Way ~Holding Heart on Galaxy!~' (ED2) *'Meteor Shower☄ ~Because I Love You So Much~ (Movie ED)' *'BUNKA-KATSU!!!!!' (Meteorstars) *'You make me mad!' (with Ray Harukawa and Jun Akisato) *'Only You is a Meteor Magic' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) *'Distant Star' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) *'YES! Shooting Star Christmas Carol!' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) Trivia *His zodiac sign is Capricorn. **His birthday occurred on a Japanese festival, "Festival of Seven Herbs" (七草の節句) of 2019. *His unique auras are produced from clockwork gears and space-time, but actually creating a wave of mists that smells like cinnamon. *He is a Rock-type Gladiator and his symbols are hexagon and clock. *He is the first dark-skinned African-Japanese male character in the series franchise. *He is the tallest Gladiator in the series. *He is the second main character to be oldest among the five of his siblings. *He is an athlete who loves basketball. *He likes cooking and making sweets. *His Kirakiratter is @Kuri_SanGarnet. References Category:Article stubs Category:Gladiators Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger characters Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters